Their Romance
by summer dash
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini Sakura mengalami hal yang aneh, mulai dari Lee yang selalu ketakutan ketika melihatnya, Sai yang selalu memberinya laporan atas kegiatannya sehari-hari, sampai Chouji yang menjadi kurus. Dia tidak dalam pengaruh genjutsu Madara kan? Fanon. Republish


**Their Romance**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi sensei**

**This Story is mine**

**Rated T, Fanon**

"Urrrrggghhh..." Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya, ia merasa lelah.

"Aghh! Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali _shinobi_ yang terluka sih? Sebenarnya _shisou_ memberikan misi apa pada mereka?" Keluh Sakura sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

**KRUCUKK**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari perutnya. Dengan gugup Sakura melihat ke arah sekelilingnya dan bersyukur bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang ada disekitarnya.

"Ugh, lebih baik aku keluar makan dulu," ujarnya.

Ia baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan untuk makan malam tertundanya bersama sahabatnya Ino, jika ia juga belum makan malam, saat seorang _anbu_ yang menggunakan topeng berbentuk kucing masuk ke ruangannya.

"Maaf, _anbu-san_. Saat ini saya akan keluar untuk makan malam, mungkin Hanare_-san_ dapat memeriksa anda," ujar Sakura dengan menunjukkan senyum letihnya pada sang _anbu_.

"Kau akan memeriksaku, setelah itu kita makan malam bersama," ujar sang _anbu_ sambil membuka penutup wajah miliknya. Nampak sepasang mata beririskan manik hitam pekat, dan wajah yang rupawan

"Sasuke_-kun_! Misimu sudah selesai? Apakah kau terluka? Bodoh! Tentu saja kau terluka, tidak mungkin kau ke rumah sakit jika kau tidak terluka," Sakura langsung mengeluarkan _cakra_ miliknya dan mengobati luka-luka Sasuke. "Apakah kau juga menderita luka dalam Sasuke_-kun_?" Sasuke yang tengah mengamati wajah sang gadis Haruno menjadi sedikit terkejut, hanya seperkian detik. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "_Yokatta ne_," Sakura menyeka peluh yang mengalir di dahinya.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura membawa sang gadis keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan yang dikhususkan untuknya.

"Kedai ichiraku," cukup dua kata dan Sakura mengerti bahwa Sasuke mengajaknya makan siang yang sudah sangat terlambat itu di kedai ichiraku paman Takeuchi.

Selama diperjalanan entah disengaja atau tidak Sasuke masih menggenggam erat tangan Sakura,

"Lihat itu, Sakura_-chan_ sekarang sudah besar rupanya. Ia kini sedang berkencan dengan Uchiha_-san_" ujar salah seorang paman penjual ikan langganannya

"_Yare-yare_, aku masih ingat waktu kecil Sakura_-chan_ sering berkata bahwa ia akan menikah dengannya. Untunglah sepertinya cita-citanya akan terkabul sebentar lagi," sahut bibi penjual tomat. Sakura tahu pembicaraan itu hanya untuk menggoda dirinya, tapi kan tetap saja!

Dengan gugup Sakura melirik wajah Sasuke, berharap setidaknya ada sedikiiiit saja rona merah di pipi cinta pertamanya itu, tapi ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa sang Uchiha sama sekali tidak merubah ekspresi dinginnya. Ha! Salahmu sendiri jatuh cinta pada pria tanpa emosi seperti dia!

"Sakura-_chan_! Menikahlah denganku!"

Tubuh Sakura terpaku, di depannya saat ini terdapat seorang pemuda berpakaian hijau-hijau ketat. Sakura bisa melihat bahwa Lee, nama pemuda itu tengah berlutut di depannya dan menyodorkan sebuket besar mawar merah.

"Aaaaah, lihat! Romantis sekali! Setidaknya sekali-kali kau bersikap seperti itu padaku," ujar seorang gadis kepada kekasihnya yang kebetulan melihat adegan romantis Lee.

Sakura memandang kearah sekitarnya dengan gugup. Wajahnya merona merah menyadari bahwa kini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. Dengan bergegas Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke dan berlari pergi dari tempat itu.

"Eh, Sakura_-chan_?"

…

"Aku malu Inoooo," ujar Sakura saat mereka berdua sedang makan siang bersama di toko yakini-Q.

"Kau ini! Seharusnya kau senang karena ada seorang pria yang melakukan hal seromantis itu padamu!"

"Tapi kan tetap saja, dia bukan Sasuke_-kun_! Ah andai saja Sasuke yang berbuat seromantis itu!"

"Mimpi saja sesukamu," balas Ino pedas. "Ah itu Lee! Leeeeeeee!" Lee yang mendengar teriakan Ino menoleh. Ia hampir saja membalas sapaan Ino dengan semangat, saat ia melihat keberadaan Sakura disebelah gadis pirang itu, dan kemudian lari dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

"Eh, kenapa dia lari begitu setelah melihatmu?" Tanya Ino tak mengerti. Sakura hanya bisa menganga heran.

…

"Ne ne Sasuke_-kun_, apakah kau melihat Sai akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya Sakura saat mereka akhirnya makan siang bersama. Kali ini tentu saja tanpa adanya interupsi dari Lee.

"Tidak"

"Haaah, dia kemana sih! Dia membuatku khawatir sampai tidak bisa makan!"

**KRUCUKKKK**

Ups, tiba-tiba terdengar suara memalukan dari arah perut Sakura.

"Makanlah, aku tidak ingin kau pingsan karena kelaparan" ujar Sasuke. Wajah Sakura merona hebat.

"Em.. _Ittadakimasu_," gumamnya lirih sebelum memasukkan mi-mi ramen itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku akan menghajar Sai setelah ini. Berani-beraninya dia membuatku memikirkannya sampai lupa makan,'' gerutu Sakura pelan.

…

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Didepannya kini berdiri Sai, tampak pakaiannya basah kuyup oleh keringat, tak hanya itu wajah Sai juga nampak lebih pucat.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Beberapa hari ini aku sedang belajar jurus baru dengan Yamato _taichou._"

Sakura menatap Sai tidak mengerti. Setelah beberapa waktu Sakura akhirnya mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Sai. Dia ninja medis, dan ini rumah sakit.

"_Sou ka_, pantas saja aku tidak melihatmu akhir-akhir ini. Apakah kau terluka?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengamati Sai, mencari ada tidaknya luka di tubuhnya.

"Eh?"

"Kau kesini karena terluka kan?"

"Bukan, aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal tadi padamu," ujar Sai sambil menunjukkan senyumnya. "Jangan khawatirkan aku. Ah, dan jangan telat makan."

Dan begitu mengatakan kalimat tadi Sai pun menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Apa anak itu salah makan ya?" Ujar Sakura tak mengerti dengan situasi yang baru saja ia alami

…

"Bodoh"

"Sasuke_-kun_! Aku tidak bodoh!" Protes Sakura, ia tidak terima dikatakan bodoh oleh siapa saja. Bahkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tapi _teme_ benar Sakura_-chan_! Mana ada ninja medis yang masuk rumah sakit gara-gara keracunan makanan!" Sakura langsung memberikan Naruto pandangan tajam, membuat Naruto harus meneguk ludahnya karena ketakutan.

"Mana aku tahu kalau Chouji akan memberikan makanan yang sudah basi!" Ujar Sakura ketus, "sudah kuduga, pasti ada sesuatu yang salah saat si gendut itu memberiku makanan."

"He, kau mau kemana _teme_?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke yang beranjak berjalan menuju pintu kamar rumah sakit

"Ada urusan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," ujar Sasuke sambil memandang Sakura dengan tajam

"_Teme_ bodoh. Seharusnya kan kau menjaga Sakura-_chan_, dasar pria bodoh tidak berperasaan"

"Hihihi, biarkan saja Naruto. Sasuke_-kun_ pasti sedang ada urusan penting."

"Ah, Sakura_-chan_ selalu saja begitu. Selalu membela Sasuke-_teme_," omel Naruto tidak terima. "Eh Sakura_-chan_, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke, apakah ada kemajuan?" Wajah Sakura merona hebat saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Ia jadi teringat akan peristiwa beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aaaaah! Sudah kuduga! Si teme itu pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu padamu!" Jerit Naruto tidak terima. "Aku akan menghajar teme saat bertemu lagi dengannya!"

"Kalau kau melakukannya aku akan membunuhmu!" Desis Sakura

"Hiks, Sakura_-chan_ curaaang.. Memangnya teme sudah melakukan apa padamu?

"Itu... Kemarin..."

"Kemarin?"

"Tangan Sasuke_-kun_..."

"Tangan_ teme_..?"

"Tangannya..."

"Apa? Apakah dia sudah melakukan hal-hal mesum dengan tangannya?"

"Itu..." Tubuh Naruto mendekat kearah Sakura. Dia penasaran. Ia berjanji dalam hati, jika Sasuke sudah melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura nya, sang Uchiha itu harus merasakan akibatnya!

"Tangannya menggenggam tanganku!" Ujar Sakura sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan bantal.

**BRUKH**

Dan dengan tak elitnya, tubuh sang calon hokage itu terjatuh di lantai rumah sakit.

"Eh, Naruto? Kau kenapa?"

…

"_Gomen nasai_.." Sakura membelalakkan matanya melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya.

Itu.. Chouji.. Dan dia.. KURUS? _Bloody hell_! Apa sekarang dia masih berada dalam pengaruh Genjutsu Madara?

"Shi—Shikamaru, tu—tubuh Chouji!"

"Hoaaamh, tubuhnya menyusut karena stress," jelas Shikamaru malas.

"_Gomen nasai_! Aku tidak akan memberikan makanan lagi padamu," ulang Chouji sambil ber_ojigi_ di hadapan Sakura.

"Eh, _daijobuyo_. Lagi pula besok aku sudah bisa pulang ke rumah"

"_Hontouni_? _Yokatta_! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu! Cepat sembuh Sakura!" Ujar Chouji sambil menunjukkan matanya yang berbinar-binar.

"Aku pergi dulu, aku hanya diminta Chouji untuk pergi menemuimu. Dia keterlaluan, Chouji sampai ketakutan seperti itu. Cepat sembuh. Hoaaaaamh, merepotkan" Sakura menganga heran. Chouji berubah kurus, dan Shikamaru yang cerewet. Beberapa hari ini situasi di sekitarnya tiba-tiba menjadi aneh.

…

"Kau kenapa?"

"Eh Sasuke_-kun_. Urusanmu sudah selesai?"

"Hn, kau kenapa?" Ujar Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi

"_Anoo_, aku hanya berfikir. Apakah aku begitu merepotkannya ya?" Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya tidak mengerti

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Lee berlari ketakutan saat melihatku. Padahal aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya! kemudian setelah itu Sai datang menasehatiku agar tidak telat makan, dan kemarin Chouji datang dengan tubuh yang kurus karena stress memikirkanku. Bayangkan Sasuke_-kun_, Chouji! Kurus! Itu mengerikan!" Ujar Sakura sambil menunjukkan mimik ketakutan.

"Bodoh, kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu," ujar Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak pelan rambut Sakura

**BLUSH**

Wajah Sakura merona hebat. Tanpa Sakura tahu kini Sasuke tengah menatapnya dengan seringainya.

"Ayo. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ujar Sasuke sambil menggandeng Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Lain kali jangan buat aku khawatir seperti ini"

"Uuum! _Gomenne_! Nanti aku akan membuatkan _onigiri_ isi tomat sebagai gantinya!" Ujar Sakura ceria, Sasuke tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah teman setimnya itu.

**Cup**

Mata Sakura terbelalak. Sasuke menciumnya! Di depan banyak orang di rumah sakit!

**BRUK**

"Haaaah, merepotkan" ujar Sasuke sambil menggendong Sakura ala tuan putri. Argh Sakura, seharusnya kau melihat pandangan iri dari perawat-perawat lain!

…

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya, orang-orang yang ada didepannya ini bukanlah tipe orang yang biasa berkumpul bersama. Lee, Sai, dan Chouji. Penasaran, Ino berusaha menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi," ujar Chouji.

"Iya, itu sangat mengerikan. Hiks, aku harus menyerah," sahut Lee sambil terpuruk disudut taman.

"Bagaimanapun aku masih ingin hidup," gumam Sai.

"Sakura-_chaaaaaaaan_... Mengapa kau akan menikahi Sasuke-_saaaaaan_?"

Ino semakin mengernyitkan dahi.

_Sebenarnya mereka membicarakan apa sih?_

…

**Flashback.**

_Lee's case_

"Eh, Sasuke_-san_. Tumben kau kesini? Ada apa?"

"_Kirin_"

"Eh.. Eh.. Tunggu aku belum siap!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Lee dengan tidak elitnya saat jurus Sasuke tepat mengenai tubuhnya.

"Jangan pernah bersikap sok romatis padanya, dia milikku."

_Sai's case_

"Hm? Ada apa?" Tanya Sai begitu melihat Sasuke datang pada waktu istirahatnya setelah seharian penuh ia berlatih bersama Yamato taichou

"_Sharingan_"

Beberapa jam kemudian Yamato taichou menemukan Sai dengan kondisi mengerikan.

"Jangan pernah membuat dia khawatir. Cukup aku saja yang ia khawatirkan"

_Chouji's case_

**KRAUUK KRAUUK**

"Hee, kata Ino kau mencariku Sasuke. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin melihat semua camilanmu," mendengar ucapan Sasuke raut wajah Chouji berubah sumringah.

"Ayo-ayo! Aku akan membawamu kerumahku!" Dengan jurus perpindahan, dengan sekejap mereka berada dikamar Chouji.

"Lihat! Ini semua persediaan cemilanku selama setahun!" Pamer Chouji.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sekeliling. Kamar Chouji penuh sesak dengan berbagai jenis camilan.

Sasuke menyeringai.

"_Amaterasu._"

Chouji hanya bisa terpaku diam saat melihat semua camilannya lenyap jadi abu terbakar oleh api _amaterasu_ Sasuke.

"Aku akan menghanguskan semua makananmu jika sekali lagi kau membuat Sakura seperti ini."

**BRUKK**

Dan Chouji pun pingsan.

…

"Jangan macam-macam dengan Sakura. Dia calon Uchiha. Kalian tahu artinya bukan?"

Ah, beruntungnya Sakura mendapatkan calon suami seperti Sasuke.

**Fin**


End file.
